inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (Chapter 3)
Here's chapter three, guys! Enjoy!! STORY (CHAPTER 3) At Sun Garden... "Hiroto, please unlock your door!" begged Hitomiko "I already said no, I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep" replied Hiroto "No you're not, don't lie" said Hitomiko "Just leave me alone" Hiroto said "Please, just open the door, tell me what's wrong, please!" Hitomiko tried again "No" "What's up with Hiroto-kun?" asked Yagami, who had just walked down the hall to where Hitomiko was stood "He's upset abo-" Hitomiko was cut off by Hiroto "Don't tell her, she'll say I'm being stupid, and then everyone'll somehow find out, and I'll never hear the end of it from Burn..." said Hiroto "Please tell me, I promise I won't tell!" Yagami begged "Fine" replied Hiroto. He unlocked the door, opened it and let Yagami inside. "So, what's going on?" Yagami asked "This - " Hiroto told her about Endou falling and him being badly injured. "Wow, I can see why you don't want people around you, so, are you and Endou, like, best friends now or something?" asked Yagami "Midorikawa-kun's my best friend, you know that, Endou-kun's a close second" replied Hiroto "So, you and all of your friends went to visit Endou, right?" asked Yagami "Right" Hiroto nodded "What exactly happened at the hospital, cuz I saw you come home, and you looked seriously upset" Yagami said "Well, everyone went in to see Endou, and I'm pretty sure everyone ran out close to tears or upset at some point" Hiroto replied knock knock knock! "Hey, Hiroto-kun, can I come in?" asked Midorikawa's voice "Sure, I'll let you in" replied Hiroto. He got up and opened the door. Midorikawa walked in and sat down on the carpet next to Yagami. "I've just been telling her about what happened" Hiroto told Midorikawa, shutting the door. "Oh, Hitomiko told me you probably wouldn't let anyone in, she said you were in a bad mood" Midorikawa said to Hiroto "I guess I just needed someone to talk to..." Hiroto replied "Why didn't you talk to her then? She was asking you desperately enough" Yagami asked "I would've rather talked to a friend" Hiroto told her Meanwhile, back at the hospital... Natsumi had gone back to Endou's room after everyone had gone. She was currently sat on an armchair next to Endou's bed, trying hard not to cry. "Endou-kun, you've always been there for me, always supporting me and everone else you've met, you'd cross burning bridges to help out anyone, even rivals and enemies, you're supportive and friendly and you've always got everone's back, you helped me out and cheered me up when papa got hurt in that car crash, and you've helped me so many other times, now it's my turn to be there for you" Natsumi promised Endou "You probably can't hear me, but if you can - I meant every word I just said". She smiled at Endou's face then added - "I love you" At Gouenji's house... "Guess what onii-chan! In school today I got an A+!!" Yuuka was telling her brother happily "Mmh" he replied, poking his food with his fork "What's wrong onii-chan?" Yuuka asked her brother "You're not eating your food and your not talking much, are you sick?" "I'm fine" Gouenji said, faking a smile "It's obvious you're not, come on, tell me what happened" said Gouenji's dad "Fine" Gouenji said, he went into the living room to tell his dad what happened "So, you're worried about your best friend, hm?" Gouenji's dad asked him "Yeah, the nurse told us Endou was pretty beat up" Gouenji replied "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be better soon, he's a strong lad" Gouenji's dad said reassuringly "I hope so..." Gouenji whispered At KIdou's house... Kidou was sat at the table in his foster father's house, with Haruna, who had come over to visit. "Do you think Endou-kun will be alright?" asked Haruna, for the billionth time "Yeah, he'll be okay, he's amazing, he can overcome anything" smiled Kidou reassuringly, although inside he was just as, if not more, worried than Haruna "You're not a liar onii-chan" said Haruna "so you must be right! Endou-kun will surely get better, he overcomes any hurdle that comes his way!" Kidou nodded and smiled. "You're not a liar either, so you must be right too" he whispered "Endou-kun'll be fine, you hear that? He'll be fine!" QUOTES "Yeah, he'll be okay, he's amazing, he can overcome anything" (Kidou Yuuto to Haruna Otonashi) "You're not a liar onii-chan, so you must be right! Endou-kun will surely get better, he overcomes any hurdle that comes his way!" (Haruna Otonashi to Kidou Yuuto) TRIVIA This chapter's kind of just filler, I promise not all chapters will be this bad! Here's the link to chapter 4 guys - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Need_You_(Chapter_4) ---- Livi: It's quite surprising that that chapter was just filler, but it's your longest chapter yet... Mika: I know, the length and decency of chapters depends on my mood, how much time I have, what day it is and what homework I have... Candy: And it depends if she's spending time with her booooyyyyfrieeeeeeend~ Mika: URUSAI!!! Angel: What was that? Boyfriend? Livi: You have a boyfriend Mika-chan? Mika: grrrrr... Livi: I thought you were waiting for the glorious day when Hiroto crawls out of your laptop and asks you out? Mika: He didn't even say yes fully... Candy: He just blushed and said 'I'll think about it' All (not Mika) : Oooooh~ Mika: Candy, korosuzo!!! *chases Candy* Candy: meep... *runs* Livi: Um, see you guys next time... Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series